Brotherly Love
by leighann415
Summary: Sequel to "David's First Fight," by Kristen3. David promises that he won't fight anymore. Kind of a surprise story! *hugs*


**Author's Note:** Thanks to Kristen for writing "David's First Fight." I knew it could be continued, and I'm not sure, but I think that was intentional. ;) But I know you're going to be shocked at how fast this came up! :) I'm a little surprised myself. :) I knew there could be something in David promising he wouldn't fight anymore, and this resulted. Hope you enjoy! :) *hugs*

* * *

This feeling never got old, no matter how many years went by. Being in Daphne's arms was the perfect heaven on Earth. He only hoped that David would be so luck as he was in finding the perfect girl for him.

Suddenly, they heard a noise. It was David coming back through. "Geez, is this all you guys do? I must not be in trouble anymore!"

They immediately broke apart, and looked at each other and smiled. David was still at the "girls are gross" stage, and he was always bothered over seeing his parents kiss. But it was always just teasing, and Daphne hoped that her son would grow out of it.

Niles went over to David and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "We _are_ proud of you for protecting your sister, David. But yes, you are in trouble for fighting. It's wrong, no matter what the situation is. And we don't want you to continue the habit. You probably hurt the other boy very much too. You see, when you fight, you not only hurt one person, but you hurt the other people around you."

"But Dad, the other kids were picking on Ella! Nobody picks on her without getting past me first." He said with a fighting look in his eyes.

Niles was worried now. He didn't want his son to grow up to be a fighter. He _did_ want him to be a protector and defender, but there were other ways of going about it than fighting.

Daphne was watching the conversation closely. While she knew this was Niles' place, she figured she would have some insight better than her husband.

She came over and put her arm around David's neck.

"David, you were really brave for standing up to your sister today, that's true. But please promise you won't fight anymore. If you see something happening again, go tell a teacher and they'll know what to do. I know what it's like to get in trouble for fighting. Believe me, I do. Your uncle Simon was almost expelled for fighting!" Daphne shook her head in amusement. It was funny now, looking back on her years of growing up with her brothers. She realized it was practice for things like this very moment. She really did love her brothers, no matter how crazy they were.

"Really? Uncle Simon was almost expelled for fighting?"

"Yes. I never let him get over it too! But he never did it again. Not so that we noticed, anyway." She smiled.

Niles continued. "We'll let you off easy this time, son. But please promise that you won't fight again."

David shrugged. What his parents were saying _did_ make sense. And he wasn't in trouble, which was the main thing. His only "punishment" seemed to have been seeing his parents kissing. And he supposed that wasn't a bad thing.

"Yes, Dad, Mom. I promise I won't fight anymore. You know, you guys are really great." He put both his arms around his parents and squeezed tightly.

"I don't even mind seeing you kiss every once in a while. But can you _please_ not do it every minute?"

Niles and Daphne laughed. "All right, we won't do it _every_ minute." Niles shook Daphne's hand in mock agreement.

Just then, Ella came from the hall. She came right up to David, and hugged him, standing on tiptoes to reach him.

"I never thanked you, Davey. Thanks for saving my life!"

David laughed. Ella was at the little-girl age when she believed that princes & princesses were real, and someday her Prince Charming would come along and rescue her. He had to admit, she was a cute little sister.

He hugged her back. "You're welcome, princess. If anybody comes at you again, let me know!" He looked back at his parents. "But no fighting."

Daphne nodded. "No fighting. Or else, next time, you _will_ be punished, and we mean it."

"Ok, you got a deal." David grabbed his sister's hand. "Come on, Ella. I'll read you a story!" And they skipped off together down the hall.

Niles looked at Daphne and said, "We really do have great kids, don't we?"

Daphne nodded, not quite believing what just happened. "The best. They take after their daddy."

Niles looked around, making sure David wasn't there, and smiled. "_And_ their mommy." And he pulled Daphne in for a kiss that was unlike anything they had ever experienced.

**The End**


End file.
